The present invention generally relates to electronic components and more particularly, to an electronic component having a rotary mechanism provided with a metallic rotor, for example, a trimmer condenser, a variable condenser, a rotary switch, etc.
Conventionally, in trimmer condensers whose electrostatic capacity is adjusted by rotating, with the use of a screwdriver, etc., a metallic rotor mounted on a stator member, it has been so arranged that the metallic rotor is formed with a slot for receiving a tip of the screwdriver. Meanwhile, in order to rotate the rotor by inserting the tip of the screwdriver into the slot, a relatively large torque is required to be applied to the slot. Thus, the slot should be so formed as to have a large depth. Accordingly, the known trimmer condensers have such an inconvenience that it becomes necessary to perform a special machining in order to form such slot on the rotor, thereby resulting in rise of production cost thereof.